Edge-lit backlights provide illumination for pixels of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) to provide images on the LCD. These backlights may include a single layer of white LEDs arranged along an edge of a light guide. The light guide receives light from the white LEDs and attempts to direct the light evenly to pixels of the LCD panel of the electronic display. The single layer of white LEDs provides light having limited color gamut and brightness, making them less desirable for use as light sources for backlights for head mounted displays (HMDs).